Electronic distribution of information has gained in importance with the proliferation of personal computers, and has undergone a tremendous upsurge in popularity as the Internet has become widely available. With the widespread use of the Internet, it has become possible to distribute large, coherent units of information, such as books, using electronic technologies. Books and other printed works distributed using electronic technologies are commonly referred to as electronic books (“eBooks”). Various entities make eBooks available for download over ordinary network connections, such as broadband and dialup connections.
Typical eBook reader devices attempt to mimic the experience of reading a conventional paper book or other printed works through display of electronic information on one or more electronic displays. A typical eBook reader device is a handheld digital device having a liquid crystal display panel and enough memory and processing capability to store several eBooks. Such a device is capable of retrieving and displaying an eBook or portion of an eBook for reading.
There are some advantages to using an eBook reader device over conventional paper books or other printed works. An eBook reader device is often capable of storing a number of complete unabridged works. Therefore, an eBook reader containing a number of stored printed works weighs significantly less than the same number of printed works. This makes an eBook reader a particularly attractive alternative to printed works for travel, educational purposes, and professional business use. Also, because eBooks do not require the use of paper products, they are generally offered at a lower price than their printed counterparts. Furthermore, the use of eBook reader devices in conjunction with printed works may be beneficial to the ecosystem, by reducing a number of books produced using paper products.
To date, however, eBook reader devices and the use of eBooks in general have not achieved widespread consumer acceptance. This is mainly attributable to the design and implementation particulars of conventional eBook reader devices.
Battery life is one reason the use of conventional eBook reader devices has not gained widespread popularity. Limitations on battery life particularly limit and affect the use of an eBook reader. Unlike many portable devices, an eBook reader is often in use over a large timeframe (e.g., multiple hours). During this timeframe, a display of the device may be energized with electrical energy in order to display content (e.g., text and pictures) of an eBook. Furthermore, other internal components of the eBook reader are also energized to facilitate retrieval and transfer of eBook content from memory to a display of the eBook reader. These operations of an eBook reader often limit battery life to a few hours.
Conventional portable device battery management systems have been developed. One such management system dims a display of a portable device after a relatively long idle time (typically 1 to 5 minutes). Another such management system reduces power to a hard drive after a period of idle time (typically 10 to 30 minutes). Unfortunately, these management systems do not generally have the appropriate functionality for use with eBook reader devices.
Operationally, an eBook reader device functions differently than many other conventional portable devices. The functionality differences generally render current battery management systems ineffective when they are used with eBook devices. For example, dimming a display of an eBook reader after a relatively long idle time would provide little, if any, battery saving functionality. Often, a user of an eBook reader would actuate a page turn of an eBook long before the long idle time expires. Even if the idle time were to expire before actuation of a page turn, dimming a screen of an eBook reader device may create an undesirable reading experience for a user of the eBook reader device.
Similarly, the practice of reducing power to a hard drive after a period of 10 to 30 minutes does not achieve significant battery savings when used with eBook reader devices. Generally, an eBook reader device that uses a hard drive will need frequent, yet brief, use of the drive. This frequent use is generally related to providing content for display on a display of an eBook reader. Therefore, the technique of reducing power to a hard drive after a rather long period is generally ineffective in helping to extend battery life, when used in conjunction with an eBook reader.
The preceding description of various disadvantages of portable device battery management systems, as applied to conventional eBook reader devices, was provided herein for contextual reasons only.